glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Copper Lightvale
Copper Lightvale, the Wizard of Determination, was one of the seven wizards who sealed off the Underground. He was the twin sibling of Agate and the older brother of Amber. Both his mother and his father are dead... his mother died after giving birth to Amber, and his father's death is unknown. Personality Copper was a caring individual who greatly cared about his siblings. In fact, he was willing to go great lengths to protect them, such as deciding to fight Agate and possibly die in hopes of protecting Amber. He also didn't want to fight his unless it was absolutely necessary. This was shown when Agate wanted Copper to fight her, but he refused until Amber's safety was threatened. Copper was also merciful. For example, he spared Agate's life after he defeated her at the end of their first battle. Although it hasn't been shown in the series, Copper , correlating to his SOUL trait, was likely determined to accomplish his goals and never was inclined to give up. He experienced extreme levels of despair thar caused him to lose his trait when he witnessed Amber getting brutally killed by Agate. Unable to fight because of his lost trait, he himself was brutally murdered in one blow, without fighting back. Unlike his sister, Copper believed the barrier should not have been established in the first place. Appearance Copper had a long-sleeved, pastel pink shirt and shorts of the same color that almost reached his knees. Like Frisk, he had brown, medium-length hair and red eyes. His armor had golden paldrons, grey faulds that were partly gold near his hips, and a grey cuirass. He had three golden triangles, which resembled the delta rune. Copper also wore a brown sweater with a pastel pink stripe in the middle, brown shoes, and brown pants. Copper's Determination Trait It is very likely he was the strongest wizard because his Determination trait is the strongest SOUL trait. It is unknown why, but it a common fact of this trait is that DETERMINATION SOULS tend to seek peace between humans and monsters. Copper was extremely powerful, even at a young age. His DETERMINATION would never get corrupted, and no matter the situation, he would never fail. This is exactly why his death shocked the entire kingdom under his command. They were especially shocked because during the battle, he lost DETERMINATION during the middle of it. The exact reasons of why he lost his magic in the middle of a battle, as well as the circumstances behind his death, were unknown to the rest of the people under his power. Abilities *Sword of Determination - Copper is capable of summoning a sword crafted out of SOUL magic. This same sword was used by Frisk after they freed the monsters from their imprisonment. *Shield of Determination - Copper is also capable of summoning a shield crafted out of SOUL magic, both in a handheld and stationary form. This shield was also used by Frisk. History Glitchtale Origins... The Black Beast This episode managed to provide the most detail on Agate and Copper we have seen. This began with Amber's birth. Copper and Agate, watching the scene, witnessed their mother die after giving birth to Amber. Agate and Copper raised Amber along with them and discovered she had a special green and blue soul. Later, when Amber turned four, Agate became closer to her than ever. However, things began to change once the two siblings began to argue over the barrier. This eventually led to them battling, with Copper winning. Agate's loss humiliated her, causing her to lose her trait. She then proceeded to flee. During the time period when Agate left the kingdom, Copper was left to rule the kingdom on his own. He struggled and became stressed over his multiple responsibilities. Meanwhile, Agate searched for another soul trait that was more powerful than DETERMINATION so she could defeat her brother during the next battle. Later, Copper and Agate were reunited. However, something seemed different about Agate. She exhibited symptoms of mental illness that she did not exhibit before. After some time, she challenged her brother once more, by sheer force. This time, however, she began to win during the fight. Eventually, Agate killed Amber, causing her brother to despair and lose his trait. With Copper in this state, Agate murdered him as well. Amber grabbed Amber's corpse and dragged it to a different place. There, she performed the "Bête Noire" spell. She turned her soul pink and used Amber as a vessel for it. With her SOUL safely in Amber's body, she died and Bete, a creature whose sole purpose is to make sure that humans and monsters would never have peace with one another, was created. Dust Dr. Gaster, after discovering a book of ancient human history, discovered the story of Copper and Agate. However, he was having some trouble. This was because the runes they used were so ancient he could not decipher it and because the book was in inadequate condition. Dr. Gaster continued to read this as Asriel and Sans went to the Anti-Monster Department building. However, by the time he read the information that lead him to conclude that Bete was murderous and not the kind, caring being she claimed to be, it was too late for him to go to the AMD. Shortly after reading this, Bete stole Sans' SOUL. Trivia * Copper Lightvale's DETERMINATION is most the powerful Determination among the three known Determination humans: Copper, Chara, and Frisk. * Since Bete has Agate's memories, she remembers Amber, Copper, and what happened in the past between them.Since Bete has Agate's memories, she remembers Amber, Copper, and what happened in the past between them. (Link) * Agate Lightvale and Copper Lightvale came from the beginning of Undertale, where we saw a wizard with a sword and a wizardess with a spear.Agate Lightvale and Copper Lightvale came from the beginning of Undertale, where we saw a wizard with a sword and a wizardess with a spear. (Link) * Tumblr user "mya-arts" has found the meaning of the names. Copper alludes to the metal "copper", which is reddish-brown (which is used in Copper's hair and SOUL trait), has very high conductive qualities. It is believed to give energy/mental agility to those who use it. Meanwhile, Agate alludes to the color "agate", which is believed to contain balancing/ yin and yang powers. It also is believed to help calm emotions, clear the mind, release negative energy, and ease stress by clearing phobias and fears.Tumblr user "mya-arts" has found the meaning of the names. Copper alludes to the metal "copper", which is reddish-brown (which is used in Copper's hair and SOUL trait), has very high conductive qualities. It is believed to give energy/mental agility to those who use it. Meanwhile, Agate alludes to the color "agate", which is believed to contain balancing/ yin and yang powers. It also is believed to help calm emotions, clear the mind, release negative energy, and ease stress by clearing phobias and fears. (Link) * There is actually another mineral named Copper Agate. * Copper's father died before the Human and Monster War.Copper's father died before the Human and Monster War. (Link) * If Agate used Copper as the vessel for the Bete Noire spell, the spell would've been much more stronger than the currently known Bete. However, Agate was so bitter with Copper that she couldn't bring herself to do the spell on her brother.If Agate used Copper as the vessel for the Bete Noire spell, the spell would've been much more stronger than the currently known Bete. However, Agate was so bitter with Copper that she couldn't bring herself to do the spell on her brother. (Link) * Agate and Copper's incident took place ten years after the creation of the barrier.Agate and Copper's incident took place ten years after the creation of the barrier. (Link) * If it hadn't been for Copper's DETERMINATION soul, the Lightvale's wouldn't have been a noble family.If it hadn't been for Copper's DETERMINATION soul, the Lightvale's wouldn't have been a noble family. (Link) * Before Agate and Copper fought, Agate was jealous of Copper due to the fact that he possessed a Determination soul, a trait that she knew she couldn't overpower. Before Agate and Copper fought, Agate was jealous of Copper due to the fact that he possessed a Determination soul, a trait that she knew she can't overpower. (Link) References Navigation ru:Купер_Лайтвелл es:Copper Lightvale tr:Copper Lightvale Category:The Seven Wizards Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Neutral Category:Dead Category:Male Category:Content